This application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(e) of provisional patent application Serial No. 60/183,478 titled SYSTEM FOR DUAL, OFFSET AND OPPOSING MAIN BOARD COMPUTERS to Coglitore et al. filed Feb. 18, 2000 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
This invention relates to the placement of multiple main boards within a given computer chassis. The available density of CPUs and main boards that may be provided in a given chassis and at a given location is advantageously increased through various features. The efficient design and highly-effective cooling allows the chassis to be packaged with a higher CPU density while still preventing thermal damage to the internal components.
There exists a need for compact computer systems in the server industry. It is this very need which has justified acceptance of current compact systems despite their performance and thermodynamic disadvantages. Especially with the advent and rise of the Internet and World Wide Web, an increasing demand for more computers to serve as network hosts or servers has arisen.
The function of network servers may be carried out by more traditional xe2x80x9cserversxe2x80x9d in the form of powerful computers usually configured to perform specific functions. Another more recently developed model in providing network services is with grouped computers or xe2x80x9cmodulesxe2x80x9d linked through software such as the VNC software package available through Oracle, Inc. to form a xe2x80x9cfarmxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpuzzlexe2x80x9d of computers working together. Computers set up in a farm will include their own processors, data drives and other necessary components in order that each may accomplish a fraction of the work intended for the farm.
Farms have several advantages over typical servers. One such advantage is the combined speed of processors working together in the farm. Another advantage resides in the redundancy of a farm""s structure. When any one module fails, it can be extracted or replaced with no ill effect other than a fractional loss of capacity. Put another way, failure of part of a farm does not shut down the whole. In contrast, when any portion of a server fails, the whole system may go down. If the failure itself does not cause the loss, shutting down the computer for a necessary repair certainly will.
Irrespective of the type of network host that might be employed, it is clear that there is a growing need for compact, serviceable network resources. This has lead to an increasing need for space in which to house the network host units and a consolidation of spaces where they are located. Privately owned xe2x80x9cco-locationxe2x80x9d sites rent space and facilities to house numerous networked computers. Rent calculations are based on the floor space occupied and the bandwidth handled by the computers occupying the space. Because of the relationship between these factors, it will often be in favor of both a co-location site and a computer service provider to maximize both the density and performance efficiency of the computers. By increasing the density at which CPUs can be packed onto a main board, main boards can be packed into computers and computers can be packed into an a given area, the service provider benefits since less space is required for a given number of CPUs (and therefore processing power and bandwidth); the co-location site benefits since the ultimate bandwidth available in association with the space may be greatly increased.
Typically, at a site where numerous computers are connected to a network, the computers are stacked in racks arranged in repeating rows or cells. Access to the computers is necessary for servicing, upgrading hardware, loading software, attaching cables, switching power on and off and so-forth. The elimination of as much access space as feasible can increase the density of computer systems that may be provided for a given square footage of area at a site. Consequently, there exists a need to eliminate extraneous access space while still maintaining the use of relatively inexpensive, standard (or more-or-less standard) racks.
Typical computer chassis utilize a front-and-back configuration with cables and wires attached to the back of the chassis and switches, drives, and displays in the front. This is considered advantageous since cables and wires not often requiring access are isolated on the opposite side of the machine from components such as drives and the like which do require regular access. Wires and cables are kept out of the way of such components.
This design prevails in the server/host network environment as well as the desktop computer environment. Departing from this rack layout involves completely reorienting the placement and relation of components within a computer chassis. Furthermore, in an industry where backward compatibility is a consideration and the rack layout of computers for front-and-back access is pervasive because of the perceived advantages, extensive modification of computer chassis for single-sided access represents a significant departure from the computer industry packaging and handling norms. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/479,824, titled HIGH DENSITY COMPUTER EQUIPMENT STORAGE SYSTEM filed Jan. 7, 2000 and Provisional Application Serial No. 60/161,578, titled HIGH DENSITY COMPUTER EQUIPMENT STORAGE SYSTEM filed Oct. 26, 1999 to Coglitore et al. discloses what is believed to be the first major departure from that standard.
In this patent application, and as typical in the server industry, individual computer chassis are fitted with one main board and additional components including hard drives, power supplies, etc. Although higher CPU density is desired, the only significant improvement in CPU density per chassis in recent years has been the manufacture of two CPUs per main board instead of one. A major hurdle preventing increased CPU density in chassis has been the inability to pack CPUs close enough together as to efficiently use the space within the chassis and maintain acceptable operating temperatures for the CPUs and surrounding components. Features useable with the present invention meet this need. Additional features of the present invention allow for doubling the number of CPUs that may be provided in a chassis, thereby meeting the ever-present need for more computing power. It does so by enabling the use of two main boards within a single, shallow chassis.
This invention is a system designed to maximize the density of computers that may be provided in a given space. Several features of the invention enable one to provide a higher density of CPUs in a single chassis, and therefore, a higher density of CPUs at a site. Preferably, the computers are built from standardized or readily-available components.
This invention includes a computer chassis capable of housing two main boards having I/O""s where the main boards are oriented offset from one another with their processor sides in opposition. The constituent components of the chassis as well as the chassis with associated parts, built-up to form a computer, as described and shown herein, and such other aspects as clearly conveyed to one with skill in the art form aspects of the present invention. Combinations of aspects of specific variations of the invention or combinations of the specific variations themselves are within the scope of this disclosure.
The offset and opposing orientation of main computer boards possible in this invention provides for a chassis which may house two standard (or more-or-less standard) main boards at a chassis that is merely 2 U in height. It may have overall width that will preferably fit within a standard 19 inch rack be mounted to telco-style rack or otherwise. Further, in preferred variations of the invention, slots between the main board I/O areas may be provided for access to boards or cards receivable in slots or ports of either or each of the main boards employed.
Since bays for removable media drives are not typically included in at least the face portions of the chassis of this invention, functions that would otherwise be performed by such internal devices may be accomplished by portable devices that may be connected though the access slots. Sometimes, hardware support for external bootable drives such as CD, DVD or 3.5 inch floppy drives or PCMCIA devices will be provided in a built-up machine. One advantageous configuration for the slots is to provide an AGP and an Ethernet or one of various PCI boards for each main board and provide a vent grill in a central, larger slotxe2x80x94rather than filling all of the slots with boards. Instead of providing a grill for one or more open slots, however, a plate may altogether block access. Likewise, a cover plate may be used to block any vents provided as desired.
The chassis of this invention may be configured to receive any typical or modified main board I/O shield. Alternatively, the shield features through which various main board I/O""s are accessed may be integrated into the front of the chassis. In either case, I/O ports are provided.
Preferably, chassis as shown and described herein are produced, mounted vertically in racks (back-to-back, in a single-depth arrangement with back and/or side space or another arrangement), optionally employ cooling flow through the chassis in one direction or another and may otherwise be used like those disclosed in Provisional Application Serial No. 60/161,578, titled HIGH DENSITY COMPUTER EQUIPMENT STORAGE SYSTEM filed Oct. 26, 1999; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/479,824, titled HIGH DENSITY COMPUTER EQUIPMENT STORAGE SYSTEM filed Jan. 7, 2000; and U.S. Design Pat. Application Serial No. 29/118,970, titled COMPUTER CHASSIS FOR DUAL, OPPOSING MAIN BOARDS filed on Feb. 18, 2000, each to Coglitore et al.
Generally, as used in producing computers built with the inventive chassis, power cords are connected at a port leading to a shared power supply providing for the consumption of 30-40 amps of current for 80 computers built with a preferred main board such as Intel model 815EAL or 810E boards, optionally, including Ethernet capability. Other components such as hard drives (up to two on each side of the chassis or more), fans (up to 3 or more standardized 80 mm fans or more) resets switches and boards or cards of various utility (such as Ethernet, video, SCSI and so-forth) may also be included. Further, remote on/off circuitry, split or dual component power supplies and/or other useful options such as one or more baskets for housing disk drives may be provided. To support the front corner of the upper main board where it overlaps with the other main board, a standoff may be provided as well.
The inventive chassis and any computers built with the chassis may be produced complete either with or without a top cover. By close-stacking of the units in a rack, the bottom of one unit may serve as the top for that below, resting on an edge or lip around the lower chassis. In such event, only the computer at the top of a stack should include a top cover.
Further, it is noted that placement, configuration and/or the number of any of the vents provided may be varied. Examples of such variation are presented in the above-reference applications. Rear and/or side vent placement is contemplated. Front vents above and below the respective main board I/O areas are preferably included, but may be omitted as may any others. For the front vents, a rectangular shape is preferred since it maximizes area for cooling flow to pass through the front of the chassis. Any vents provided may include a grill, be fully open, be associated with a custom grill or covered by a stock grill such as that of a preferred power supply which includes its own fan and screen or grill.
A critical aspect of the invention is the dual opposing main board internal configuration. This configuration increases the density of the CPUs in each chassis. This increased density is possible because the chassis configuration provides clearance for motherboard mounted components, such as heat sinks and fans. Two motherboards are usually placed on opposing sides of the chassis and turned 180 degrees with respect to each other. This provides for physical clearance between the components on the motherboards.
A benefit of this configuration is the higher motherboard density, and therefore CPU density. With two motherboards inside of a chassis (instead of just one), the density of motherboards, and more importantly, the density of microprocessors and microprocessing power is doubled.
This interior configuration also provides better airflow for cooling. The dual opposing main board configuration narrows the airflow channel between the main boards, thereby increasing the speed of the airflow. Based on common heat transfer principles, with all other factors remaining the same, faster airflow improves cooling.
The dual opposing main board orientation also improves serviceability, especially for such tightly packed components. One or both motherboards may be mounted on the interior of a lid or door of the chassis. These doors may be hinged and opened or removed, thereby providing a working platform with a fully exposed motherboard. This provides easier access to the motherboard and components on the motherboard. The dual opposing main board configuration of the present invention may be accomplished in a single chassis with or without a lid as described above.